


Can't Lie

by PrincessMisery86



Series: Truth & Consequences. [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Confessions, F/M, Heart Break, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Summary: Dean confesses to cheating.Warnings: cheating, language, angst.Song & Artist: Can’t Lie - MiC LOWRYWord Count: 1.9k (including lyrics)Notes: Inspiration struck whilst listening to a song - Mic Lowry - Can’t Lie. Take a listen you won’t be disappointed. Lyrics below.Characters: Dean Winchester x OFCPairing: Dean x Female OC.





	Can't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome! So to make long story short, I have progressive hearing loss in my left ear (I have lost 80% of my hearing so far.) Docs say my right ear will also start to deteriorate, there’s no explanation for it and it’s irreversible. I’m not looking for sympathy, it is what it is. But it does mean I have been listening to a shit ton of music lately, every chance I get, which is sparking inspiration for fics. So I’ve set myself a challenge (thanks for the idea @negans-lucille-tblr and @firefly-in-darkness) to write a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet.  
Notes:  
I have a few ideas already but don’t have any set completion date, I will write and post as they come to me.  
Fics will more than likely be for Supernatural or Jensen/Jared but will make sure to label accordingly.  
There’s no specific music genre - I listen to everything, rock, pop, hip hop, r’n’b, rap, dance, metal, house, garage, I will listen to anything if I like it.  
Welcome to send me some ideas.  
It may be a whole song that I take inspiration from or just a certain line or lines. Lyrics will be in each post.  
Posting to Tumblr too - @PrincessMisery666

##  **Can’t Lie**

Dean watches her dance around the kitchen from his position by the door. Her music is too loud, filling the bunker, for her to know he’s there watching her. The wireless speaker he bought her for their three year anniversary was definitely her favourite and most used gift. 

She’s expecting him home, that’s why he can smell the aroma of homemade burgers cooking. She’s tidying the mess she’s created to prepare his favourite meal, whilst jiggling her hips. The r’n’b song that’s playing is one he’s heard many times but he has never cared enough to ask her the name of. 

Hasn’t cared enough about something she likes to make the effort to find out the details. Not put the effort in with her in the same way she does with him, listening to his rock music without complaint, waiting patiently back at the bunker for his return, always waiting to be whatever he needs. A shoulder to cry on, a distraction to bury himself in to forget the bad, a verbal punching bag when it all gets too much, or on the rare occasions he’s happy, she’s the one he goes to to share that with. Maybe that’s why she sticks around, puts up with all his shit, for the happy times, as few and far between as they come. 

She’s never nagged him, never pushed him to open up, never asked him to stop, never berated him for leaving her on the occasions he’s sacrificed himself for the greater good. She always accepted it, told him she loved him and would wait for him and she did just that. Hell, purgatory, Mark of Cain, when he was howling at the moon with Crowley, when the demon in him tried to kill her and Sam, when he said yes to Michael, she was right there fighting alongside him and waiting for him when he fought his way back. 

He sees it now, he sees how good she is for him, how much of a good woman in general she is. Why it took such a dirty deed for him to see it, he doesn’t know, but that’s what it’s come down to. What’s done is done. 

The one thing he never thought he did was take anything for granted, if anyone knows how fragile and fleeting life was, he does. But he had taken her for granted, assumed she would stick with him no matter what, and she has, until now. But there’s only so much one person can take, only so much shit one person will put up with. He’s pushed her away more than once, dragged her back in, taken her love and her life and barely given her anything in return. He knows she will have reached her limit, this will be the end of the line for her, the final stop on the ‘Dean Winchester Bull Shit Train’. 

His pride won’t allow him to keep his secret, won’t let him be selfish and keep it from her. He knows he did wrong, she deserves better, she deserves to know. 

She spins on her heels, bottom lip caught between her teeth, her nose wrinkled as she acts out the dramatic music video in her mind. She squeals with surprise when she sees him, but then her face breaks into the broadest smile that lights up her eyes. He pushes himself off the wall mirroring her smile as he jogs down the few steps to greet her. 

She runs across the kitchen, crashes her lips into his and wraps her arms around his neck, caging him into her. He just about keeps his balance from her assault and her tongue seeks entry to his mouth. He grants her permission with a gentle sigh and tangles his hands in her hair, keeping her locked against him for as long as he can. 

Air becomes a problem for them both. She’s the first to pull away with a satisfied hum against his lips, “I missed you.” 

I missed you - he commits the words and the sweet melody of her tone to memory. He searches the contours of her face, tattoos the colour of her eyes to his mind, runs his fingers down the side of her cheek. _Has her skin always been this soft? Did she always have that scar above her left brow?_ He brushes her hair back to access it closer, it’s an old scar, that much he can tell. _How did she get it?_

The song fades into a new one that sounds the same to him but she seems to have forgotten the music is playing. Her brow pulls in tight, worry creasing her eyes, “De, baby, what’s wrong?” 

_Fuck, she knows! You’re an asshole. Just do it. Tell her. But then that will be the end, she’ll leave._ “Kiss me?” he asked softly, leaning into her. 

She’s suspicious of his request and leans back to stop his advance, “why?”

“Because I’m afraid when I tell you what’s wrong you won’t do it again,” he admits sadly.

She takes pity on him, the sadness in his eyes telling her to oblige him in his request. Her lips meet his, but the passion and longing behind her earlier kiss is gone. 

He tries to get it back, running his hands down her back, cupping her ass and rolling his tongue against her bottom lip but she frees herself from his grip, wriggling free of his distraction. She turns her back on him to find her phone and stops the music pipping through the wireless speaker. 

“What’s going on?” she asks turning slowly to face him. Her mouth is set in a hard line, she’s preparing for the worse, she knows what he has to say is going to be bad. 

“I’m sorry,Quinn. I’m so goddamn sorry,” he runs a hand down his mouth, suddenly his throat is dry; too dry to form words. He walks to the fridge and takes out a cold bottle of beer, twisting off the cap with his head still stuck in the cold flow of air, he gulped down a quarter of the bottle. 

She watches him from her position across the room, back against the counter top, he can feel her eyes on him. He thinks about staying where he is, confessing his sins to the contents of the fridge so he doesn’t have to see her heartbreak but she deserves more. He closes the fridge slowly and bites the proverbial bullet. He has to own it, has to take responsibility, “I can’t lie to you, I thought about it, but I can’t.” 

“Okay, so don’t lie,” she suggests cautiously. 

“There’s no easy way to say it, so-” he inhales deeply. _Do it jackass, prove to her you’re a piece of shit_. “I slept with someone else.” 

Her expression doesn’t change. She’s neither hurt, or surprised, no sign of anguish or anger. “Were you cursed or possessed?”

She trusts him, so much so that she thinks it was a decision out of his control. That it couldn’t possibly just be plain ol’ self sabotaging Dean Winchester who made the choice. His head shakes slowly, no. 

“A spell?” her voice breaks, she doesn’t need him to answer. 

“I wish I could say yes-” 

She interrupts her voice pleading, “so say yes.” 

Silence. 

“Please,” she begs of him. 

“I can’t.” 

Staring one another down, Dean is afraid to look away for fear it will be the last time he sees her. She’s unwilling to break eye contact, waiting to see the sign that it’s not really Dean standing in front of her. It’s some clone, a shifter, a demon possessing him, anything other than _her_ Dean. 

Tears stream steadily from her eyes, she makes no attempt to wipe them away. 

The timer on the oven beeps incessantly, but she barely hears it. It can all burn as far as she is concerned, the whole damn bunker, with its cheating, unfaithful ass of an owner in it.

The noise penetrates Dean’s brain, the alarm acting as a warning that this is the end of his relationship with her; a warning that has come too late. He strides across the room past her and pushes the button to stop it. He takes a brave step to stand before her, within reach to touch her, or for her to punch him should she feel the desire too. 

He reaches out to take her hand, but she stands up straight, her body tensing at the prospect of him touching her. He sighs, his chin resting on his chest, hand dropping to his side once again, “say something, please.” 

She wipes her tears and nose with the sleeve of her shirt and talks to the top of his head, “like what? What do you want me to say?” 

“Go to hell? Tell me to go fuck myself. Anything” 

“Or maybe, you’re an asshole and I hate you, I wish I’d never met you?”

“Yes, all of that,” he agrees raising his head to look into her now angry glare, “I deserve it and more, please.” 

She fumbles for her phone on the countertop without looking away from him, “the thing is, Dean. I can’t lie to you either.”

She shoulders past him, out of the kitchen, out of the bunker, out of his life. 

___________________________

**Lyrics used for inspo.**

I can’t lie, I can’t, I can’t lie to you

I can’t lie, I can’t, I can’t lie to you

Even though I wasn’t caught red handed

I wasn’t sleeping with the lie

So I gave myself up, I couldn’t stand it

It was fucking with my pride

And so I confessed it all to you

I know there ain’t no easy way

And now you know the truth

So please don’t take your love away from me

Even though I did you wrong

At least I never lied to you (Oh, baby)

I will never lie to you (I admit I was wrong)

I admit that what I did was heartless

At least I’m being honest

I can’t lie, I can’t, I can’t lie to you

No need to look in my phone, there ain’t no evidence

All the dirty details are irrelevant

She wasn’t worth one night, you’re worth my life

That’s why it’s fucking with my pride

And so I confessed it all to you

I know there ain’t no easy way

And now you know the truth

So please don’t take your love away from me

Even though I did you wrong

At least I never lied to you (Oh, baby)

_____

Part 2 - Drink You Away


End file.
